


Thousand

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi can relax even when a mission is going to hell because Naruto has 'that' jutsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed that I made a thousand kudos and omggg that makes me so happy thanks darlings. So I quickly scribbled this as a thank you sort of fic.

“Well isn’t that a sight.” Kakashi said softly. “Even after all of this, he is ready to keep going.” Kakashi knew he had used too much chakra, if there was going to be any back up from him, it would not be from his ninjutsus.

He was all used up. they all had. Too little information had caused this and he was really bitter that they had not managed to get enough information to at least predict this amount of people. He had anticipated an ambush.

Not a conquering army. That kind of shit just was not fair. It was not. What the hell were they supposed to do? Naruto still had some chakra left. Plenty of chakra left but the last thing they really needed was Naruto losing control.

Kakashi was growing less and less picky about how the enemy ended up. before he had been fine with subduing them and leaving them to the locals. But after the ambush and all out fight he wanted to leave splattered blood and broken bodies.

And that was something he could not do. He glanced at Sakura who even though pale faced was healing her own wounds. Yes. That kind of necessary thing he wanted to not show his team at least for a while longer. It at least had been his wish.

But not everything good happened to him. Kakashi watched as a few of Naruto’s clones stumbled and disappeared from existence but there were still plenty. Still enough. Something he was willing to bet not even the Second Hokage had envisioned.

An army. A small army to match and oppose and after the long days of training he and Jiraiya-sama had put Naruto through… he was certain that the boy would hold up. he just wished he could be one helping. He just wished he was not so weary and tired.

Surrounded by a thousand. Protected by another thousand. It was like one of those stage plays. But this was serious. This was real life and yet part of him could not help but marvel at the sight Naruto’s broad back made as he faced the enemy.

“I’ll heal you next Sensei.” Sakura said softly. Her face was pinched and Kakashi could see her exhaustion.

“Don’t go too far.” He warned. It was useless to deny her it would end up being more energy spent that they really needed. “Support will come eventually.” He hoped. He was hoping dearly the Hokage would have noticed something he had not and sent more than the two that were supposed to rendezvous with them.

Kakashi was hoping but he knew better for if he had not seen this mess coming. Many would not. Many could not. So with the thousand facing them and the thousand protecting them they were stuck until he found a proper answer.”

“Sensei.” The nearest Naruto clone murmured. “I don’t think they’ll back down.”

“No they won’t.” Kakashi answered softly as he hid his sharingan with his hitai-ate. “So what will you do?”

“The town.” Naruto muttered. “We can’t leave them by themselves and if we did leave them it would mean that we failed our mission. I don’t want to fail our mission.” Naruto’s clone said softly. “But I don’t want to get us killed either. Kakashi-sensei… What do I do?”

“Hmm.” Kakashi answered. The sound far more light-hearted than he looked or felt. “What do you want to do?”

“Kick their ass and help the town.” Naruto answered.

“Then you have your answer.” Kakashi smiled. “Just give us a bit.” He smiled at the clone. “And we’ll be back on our feet and lending you a hand.”

“I wish I could give you some my chakra.” The clone whispered before it dispelled. The Naruto’s around them tensed for a moment before they relaxed immediately. Obviously sorting through the clone’s memories.

“Let’s do this!” A Naruto yelled and Kakashi was fairly certain that Naruto was the original. “You bastards.” He hissed, the sound of him punching his palm loud in the air. “I’ll kick your ass for what you did to that town.”

“Sensei.” Sakura panted as she shifted closer a light green light emitting from her hands. “What is he going to do?”

“Right now?” Kakashi asked the warm light soothed him and the wound on his shoulder began to slowly heal. “Right now, the impossible. Most likely the same for when we get back.” He met Sakura’s startled gaze and smiled. “When we get back… that careless remark that most would ignore. That most should ignore. He’ll build on it and make it a reality.”

“Share chakra?” Sakura questioned curiously. “No way!”

“If it is Naruto?” Kakashi barely restrained from shrugging. “He’ll find a way.”

“He is like that.” Sakura said softly. Kakashi felt his range of movement returning to him and only flexed when Sakura withdrew her hands. “I guess we’re following his lead.”

“Or something like that.” Kakashi chuckled. “We’re in league with the thousand.”

X

“If I didn’t have so much chakra…”

“You would have still found a way.” Kakashi said tiredly. He opened his eye to catch Naruto looking away from him and sighed. “Why can’t you believe in your own achievements.”

“The village…”

“Your team.” Kakashi said softly. “Believe in your team who has your back and whose backs you have. I can’t tell you how relieved I am when things are going to hell and a see a multi shadow clone jutsu. When I see you doing it.” He said softly. Naruto glanced back at him and Kakashi chuckled. “That’s how I know it is going to be okay for certain.”

“Because of that?” Naruto’s voice was small and hopeful.

Kakashi shook his head gently. “Not because of a multi shadow clone justsu. Because of you, because the shinobi behind the justu is you. And you bring a thousand warriors in support. A thousand just like you.” He smiled again and watched as a flush ran up Naruto’s neck. “Hero’s every single one of them. That is what makes us feel safe.”

There was a small silence as Sai’s bird continued flying in formation Naruto muttered something as he sat down but the flush continued to colour his face and Kakashi considered that a victory.

 

 


End file.
